A Change with a Timeline
by Rise of the Fallen
Summary: What if someone had paid part of the price to cure the King Ashura of his insanity? How will everyone react when he appears during the underground water scene in the Tokyo Revelations? Chapter two is a rewrite of the first chapter. Tell me if you like that one more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Warnings: I only just started watching this series so please forgive me if something is wrong!

Summary: I thought of an idea about: What if someone had wished for King Ashura's Insanity? was removed? Was thinking of doing something similar when I thought of it.

Chapter One: Awakening

Faintly, I could hear Fai's voice speaking to someone else. Even so, it is too faint for me to make out anything besides his general feelings. It is a quiet, almost as if he was thinking of something he didn't want to explain. It reminded me of the many times he had refused to explain a certain part of what he was thinking when asked. Even so, I couldn't understand why I was awake. His magic was still strong, but the spell isn't working.

Breaking the flourite that surrounded me and carefully replacing it over Fai's brother, I headed back to the surface of the sacred pool. Coming out, I stumble slightly when I finally felt Fai's presence overwhelm me. From the way his magic was straining to get out, he hadn't used it since he left, possibly.

Still, why was I awake? Lifting the staff beside me, I wince slightly. Even now, the spell kept trying to drag me back into sleep.

"Hello, King Ashura." A smirkful voice said from behind me.

Turning around, I found myself staring at Yuuko, who was watching with slight amusement. I survey her quietly, wondering if Fai had asked for her help in escaping from Celes. "Why am I awake?" I finally asked, knowing she'd have the answer.

"Someone has wished for your insanity to be removed." She explained.

This confused me even more. Who? But my mind drifted back to Fai and I found myself searching subconsciously for his presence. Feeling it strongest in the area several of the civillians of Celes had tripped together for a vacation, I stated calmly, "Is there something I should know about my freedom?" There always was a catch to these things as I narrow my eyes.

Her smile only widens, "Not at the moment." She says simply before disappearing from my view.

For now, I decided I would go to Fai. So with a twist of my staff, I cast the dimensional rune set and vanished to "Oto Country", hoping that Fai would remain there for a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Warnings: I only just started watching this series so please forgive me if something is wrong!

Summary: I thought of an idea about: What if someone had wished for King Ashura's Insanity? was removed? Was thinking of doing something similar when I thought of it.

Chapter Two: Arrival

After leaving the City Hall, I can't help but muse that Fai would find the introduction here to be amusing. As I walk down the stone steps, I ponder on how to find him. His presence here is too strong to pinpoint and so with a sigh, I head towards the strongest concentration near the west.

Meanwhile, Kurogane stood outside the room where Fai had been sleeping in for the past few days. The restaurant is still closed and as he opens the door, he finds the magician still asleep, face paler than normal. Sakura had gone out with Syaoran to get more groceries and Mokona currently slept beside Fai.

Brushing his fingers across the blonde's forehead, Kurogane sighed. The mage has fallen to some sort of illness as he pulls away from the burning skin. With another sigh in irritation, he heads downstairs and finds a rather large bowl and a usable rag. Pouring ice cold water into the blue bowl, he heads back upstairs where Fai stirred in his sleep.

I reach a rather large restaurant and can feel Fai's presence inside. Knocking on the door, I waited. I can hear a rather angry shout from inside and felt more confused. Is Fai travelling with others? I wait patiently and when the door is roughly pulled open, I raise an eyebrow at the man behind it. Obviously from his angry glare that it is he who had shouted earlier.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He hisses, red eyes glaring pointedly at me.

"I'm King Ashura and I'm looking for Fai Fluorite." I calmly state.

The man stays silent. A creaking of floorboards inside the house draws both our attention and we look inside to spot Fai leaning heavily against the wall. My worry grows when he coughs harshly before the man holding the door turns his glare on him.

"So the first time you wake up in three days is when someone who knows you comes to the door." The sarcasm and irritation doesn't seem to faze Fai who merely smiles faintly.

"You really shouldn't keep visitors outside for so long, it's rude." Fai calmly avoids his companion's annoyed statement and tugs the man from the doorway.

The man jerks his arm free snapping, "You shouldn't be up and around, idiot."

Fai smiles and walks unsteadily to the nearest seat which happens to be a couch. "Where are Syaoran and Sakura?"

I step inside while the man answers, "Shopping and is he really the one you've been running from?" The tension that suddenly spills into the atmosphere makes me nearly wince. Obviously, that subject could've waited a bit longer.

"Indeed, although I don't think running is an option now." Fai calmly smiles and his blue eyes watch as I sit down next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles.

Warnings: I only just started watching this series so please forgive me if something is wrong!

Summary: I thought of an idea about: What if someone had wished for King Ashura's Insanity? was removed? Was thinking of doing something similar when I thought of it.

Chapter Three: Explaining

Fai drew in a deep breath, coughing slightly as he asked, "How did you wake up? The spell is still on you." His eyes survey me as I considered how to explain what had happened not very long ago. I was still surprised he hadn't felt my awakening.

Just as I was about to answer, a white rabbit looking thing came floating downstairs, saying, "Yuuko knows."

Fai seemed confused as he asked the creature, "What do you mean by Yuuko knows, Mokona?"

Landing on Fai's lap, Mokona explains, "Yuuko wants to speak to Fai."

Fai blinked, a tired sigh escaping as he nods. I sat and watched as the witch came into focus, her smirking face irritating me slightly. Fai simply smiled at her as he asked, "How are you, Yuuko?"

Her r

ed eyes took in Fai's pale face and slightly flushed cheeks and states, "You look sick, so I won't keep you awake too long. I see you've run into your King." There was a slight smile to her voice that Fai picked up on.

"Yes, I am assuming you know what happened." Fai states, sitting up as she nods.

"Wait a minute." Kurogane growls, causing all of us to turn and look at him.

"What, Kurgs?" Fai smiles faintly as the man glowers in his direction.

"I thought you were trying to avoid him." He glares in my direction before turning back to Fai, "So why aren't you trying to run off or something?"

Fai smiled and cheerfully explained, "I don't sense the darkness that surrounded him when I left so I'm assuming there's more to it then just him waking up despite my sleep spell is still trying to work."

"That's correct, Fai. Someone paid a price to have King Ashura's curse removed. Because of this, he came to find you." Yuuko explains while I watch Fai puzzle over the explanation before nodding.

'Will it come back?" The question surprised Yuuko who merely smiled.

"This is where you come in, Fai." I did not at all like the sound of that and glared at the witch. Fai shouldn't have to deal with anything else than he's already done. I didn't speak up though, Fai had already questioned her on what he had to do with my curse being freed.

Her smile widens and I could sense Fai's unease as he stands up, wincing when his bones cracked at the movement. He looked even more tired since we first started and I felt the urge to cut the witch off and make sure he got more sleep. But already she was speaking again.

"The curse was placed on the King's bloodline by an ancestor whose family left Celes long before it united." Yuuko began and I smiled slightly when Fai nodded with a note of impatience entering his voice as he spoke, "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"

"Only a descendant can hold off the curse. You are the only descendant left from the line that cursed the King's ancestors. Therefore, you are needed to keep the curse from returning." Yuuko states, smirking as Fai just stared, surprised.

I finally stood up, guiding Fai back to the couch. He really shouldn't be standing up for so long with the illness he had. So I turned to the witch and asked, "So, what does Fai have to do?"

She holds up a rather long vial, "He must give a vial of his blood every other day in order to remove the curse. The blood is required because the curse resides in your blood."

Fai winced at that and sighed, "Well it can't be helped."

I winced. Again, why Fai? He didn't need this but before I can say a word to him, he accepts the price and holds the vial in his hands, surveying it critically.

"You won't need to give any until your illness is gone." She explains before leaving just as the door opens revealing Syaoran and Sakura.

"We're back!" Sakura smiles, holding onto a bag that held fruits of different kinds.

Fai smiles brightly at the two, "Welcome back, Princess."

I grip Fai's arm, "You need sleep." It wasn't a question. Fai eyed me and nodded. He smiles to the others and starts towards the stairs as I stay close behind, not trusting his balance at the moment. He didn't argue which surprised me as we headed towards the top floor. I wondered how else he had changed.


End file.
